


Head's spinning around

by beepbeepbop



Category: Free!
Genre: Drunk confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, flustered haru, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepbop/pseuds/beepbeepbop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Stupid Makoto</i>, Haru thinks then, <i>Stupid Makoto</i> saying stupid things and making him feel so….<i>stupid?</i></p><p>or</p><p>in which Makoto accidentally gets drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm not thinking straight

**Author's Note:**

> Because Makoto has low alcohol tolerance.
> 
> title from Ellie Goulding's "Love Me Like You Do".

"You’re spilling popcorn all over my futon." Haru shoots an annoyed look at Nagisa.

"And your bouncing is giving me a headache," Rei adds in, glasses askew, a result of sitting beside Nagisa on the same futon.

"But I can’t help it! The blond haired boy exclaims. "We haven’t had so much fun together besides the swim meets; I’m just so glad Haru-chan invited us all over!"

"Actually, I didn’t." Haru says.

All he did was open the door to Nagisa, dragging Rei and Makoto behind him, supplied with drinks and a movie.

Beside Haru, Makoto lets out a soft chuckle.

Nagisa ignores Haru’s comment and stands up.

"All right, I’m so thirsty… I’ll go get the drinks! Help me, Rei-chan?" Nagisa gives Rei a hopeful look.

"Very well." Rei agrees.

 

“But this _is_ rather fun, isn’t it?” Makoto asks, gently bumping his knee with Haru’s as he pauses the movie.

"I guess," Haru shrugs. Although the movie seems terribly boring, he is comfortable.

The couch was comfortable, that is.

 

Nothing to do with the warmth radiating off Makoto’s thigh where it presses against Haru’s as they sit on the couch.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"And here’s the part where he jumps in! Ah—see?" Nagisa points out gleefully.

"Nagisa-kun, telling us everything that happens just before it actually happens completely removes the element of surprise, and subsequently, greatly reducing the enjoyment of the audience." Rei says mildly.

Nagisa pouts.

Haru doesn’t get why Rei talks like that, but he’s glad that Nagisa is finally silencing down.

Makoto’s quiet, Haru notices idly as he sips at his cup. Besides refilling his fruit punch 10 minutes ago, he hasn’t said anything.

Usually he would be laughing or gasping or even crying, depending on what happens in the movie.

However, this movie is incredibly boring, so Haru doesn’t blame Makoto if he’d fallen asleep.

 

One quick look at his best friend and Haru confirms—No, he isn’t sleeping, but there’s something wrong with him.

Makoto’s face is flushed, eyes unfocused and his fingers clenching on his thigh.

"—Makoto!" Haru grabs Makoto’s shoulder. He was fine just now!

"Are you sick?" Haru hurriedly places his hand on Makoto’s forehead. It seems slightly warmer than usual.

"Mm..no, ‘m not sick," Makoto shakes his head, words tripping over themselves.

"I just feel kind of… funny.." he mumbles, looking up at Haru, confusion evident in those green eyes, like Haru would have the answer to everything."Like my head’s completely…fuzzy?"

Haru looks at Rei and Nagisa for help. Both stare back at Haru wide-eyed, but surprise isn’t the only emotion there—is that _guilt_?

"I’m sorry, Haruka-senpai!" Rei looks horribly shamefaced.

"Rei-chan, it wasn’t your fault! It was _my_ idea—”

"What did you do?" Haru doesn’t yell, but it’s close enough.

"I ..added some—" Nagisa presses his thumb and forefinger together, "—a little bit of alcohol to our fruit punch… I’m sorry! I thought we could relax a little like a real party, you know? I didn’t know Mako-chan would drink so many cups!"

Haru’s jaw ticks. How on earth did Nagisa think this was a good idea? Haru has never seen Makoto drink anything remotely alcoholic.

The next thing Haru knows is that he’s being patted _like he’s a freaking cat_.

"Don’t be angry, Haru-chan…" Makoto lifts his warm hand from Haru’s hair, and when Haru turns to look at him, he’s instantly hit with the full force of Makoto’s puppy dog eyes.

Oh, god.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Why? I’m not thirsty!" Makoto asks after Haru shoves another glass of water at him.

Drunk Makoto is extremely whiny.

"Water is good. Drink it." Haru orders. He’s doing this for Makoto’s sake.

Makoto’s shoulders slump, but he drinks it up.

"I’m going to the toilet," The pout isn’t fully gone from his face as he stands up, albeit wobbly.

"Be careful." Haru says, steadying him.

“‘m not a kid, Haru-chan…” Makoto says, whiny edge to his voice as he stumbles over to the toilet.

"Mako-chan is so _different_ when he’s drunk!” Nagisa cries delightedly.

"Indeed, alcohol does greatly lower one’s inhibitions greatly, and Makoto-senpai doesn’t seem to be the exception," Rei agrees, lip twitching.

"This isn’t funny!" Haru frowns.

Immediately, the amusement is wiped off Rei and Nagisa’s face, replaced by sheepish expressions.

"To prevent alcohol poisoning, Makoto can’t sleep yet or drink any coffee—he should be kept awake and warm, and most importantly, hydrated. Dehydration is a side effect of drinking—alcohol is diuretic, expelling more liquids than it takes in.." Rei rambles."It’s good that he’s already drank many cups of water…"

Haru struggles to take all that information. Okay, so warmth, more water and awake.

"Wow, Rei-chan! You really know everything!" Nagisa stares at the shamefaced boy with stars in his eyes.

"Eh? Hah, no…that’s just some facts about alcohol consumption, actually…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Yay—sleepover!!" Nagisa yells, slinging an arm over Haru’s shoulder. "You’re staying too, right Rei-chan?"

"I’m fine with that, but are you comfortable with us sleeping over, Haruka-senpai?"

Rei has always seem more intuitive to Haru’s feelings.

Actually, only Makoto has to stay over. (He can’t let Makoto’s family see him in this state—especially the twins.)

But…”It’s okay.” Haru says.

"We’re sleeping over?" Makoto pipes up from where he’s sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him.

"Yeah, I’ve called your mother, she’s fine with it." Haru leans over to check Makoto temperature, pressing the back of his hand to Makoto’s forehead.

It’s warm, but not warmer than usual.

"Okay," Haru’s eyes flicker down to Makoto, and the way Makoto’s smiling up at him makes him drop his hand, looking away.

What’s with Makoto, anyway? Whining to him then looking at him like he hung the moon the next second, when he didn’t even do anything.

"How do you feel, Makoto-senpai?" Rei asks, eyeing him worriedly.

At this, Makoto turns to look at Rei. He blinks a little, then touches his fingers to the left side of his chest. “My heart’s beating… really fast,”

"Ah, a side effect of—" Rei mumbles, soft enough that Makoto doesn’t hear.

"It’s probably ‘cause of Haru-chan!" Makoto continues, and —what?

"Me?" Haru asks. Makoto’s weird when he’s intoxicated.

"Yeah, Haru-chan always makes my heart beat really fast," Makoto smiles at Haru, _as if that’s a perfectly normal announcement_ , completely oblivious to the sudden, loud silence in the room.

_You’re drunk_ , Haru wants to yell at Makoto, _you don’t even know what you’re saying, you don’t even know what you’re implying!_

Instead, “Mako-chan, do you want to play a game?” Nagisa pipes up, and Makoto’s face lights up, and Haru almost forgives Nagisa for getting Makoto drunk in the first place.

Almost.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"My favourite thing in the world is Haru-chan!"

Oh, no.

They’re just talking about their favourite things, (which, for Haru, is water and mackerel, _obviously_ ), and Makoto just decides to exclaim this loudly like this is something normal to say, then smiling widely at Haru, and—

Haru doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve this, really.

He ignores the flush rising up his cheeks, because _Makoto’s words doesn’t mean anything, he isn’t thinking clearly._

Aware of Rei and Nagisa’s eyes on him, Haru stands. “It’s already 11, we should sleep.”

"But it’s a sleepover! We should stay past midnight, at least!" Nagisa trails off as Haru glares at him.

_Makoto should really go to sleep, and stop saying weird things, it’s clear that he’s still drunk—wait._

"Can Makoto sleep already?" Haru asks Rei.

"I wanna play another game!" Makoto cries, clearly influenced by Nagisa.

Haru ignores him.

"Hmm, it’s been two hours." Rei checks his watch. " I think it’s fine for Makoto-senpai to sleep now."

Haru nods. _Good._

"Makoto, it’s time to sleep." Haru is aware that he’s treating Makoto like a child, but that’s exactly what Makoto is acting like now, all childlike innocence, enthusiasm and tendency to speak without thinking.

"But I’m not tired yet," Makoto pouts, pink bottom lip pushed out. A full on pout, but not unlike the shape his lips unconsciously form when he fails at something.

"Fine, suit yourself. Nagisa, Rei, you two take the living room. I’m going to sleep." Haru walks towards his room.

One step, two steps, three steps—

"Wait, Haru!"

Haru presses his lips—that threaten to slip up into a small smirk—together, as he turns around to face Makoto. “What?”

"I’m going to sleep too," Makoto stands up.

Or tries to, at least.

Haru moves forward to steady Makoto, just as Rei and Nagisa jumps over to do the same.

"I’ll handle him." Haru tells them, ignoring Makoto’s protests of "I’m fine!"

"But…"

"It’s okay. You two go to sleep." Rei and Nagisa steps back as Haru drapes Makoto’s arm over his own shoulder to support him.

"Okay. Thanks Haru-chan!" Nagisa exclaims cheerfully.

Haru quells the urge to turn around to glare at him. _He_ caused this, after all.

Nagisa remains unaware, happily moving on to start conversation with Rei.

"Rei-chan, do you wanna share the futon?"

"Eh? No, I-it’s okay, I’ll take the couch."

"But, you’re too tall, Rei-chan! You won’t fit on the couch…I’ll take the couch, then!"

"But…"

Haru stops registering their conversation as he notices Makoto is _heavy_ when leaning on Haru, and really warm, heat radiating from where Makoto’s pressed against him, to Haru’s shoulders and sides.

At this moment, Makoto seems to sense Haru glancing at him, as Haru finds green eyes locking with his, then himself on the receiving end of a soft, small smile.

The same smile that’s always paired with an equally soft gaze that always makes Haru look away, something weird churning in his stomach.

Haru turns his head, focusing on supporting Makoto.

"Here. Go to sleep." Haru stops as they reach the spare bed in the room beside Haru’s.

Makoto obliges, moving forward to get onto the bed as his arm slips from Haru’s shoulder. But he doesn’t let go of Haru’s arm, and ends up pulling him down too.

Haru finds himself leaning over Makoto, and he would’ve fallen on him if not for his hands that were instinctively planted on either side of Makoto’s head.

Haru looks at Makoto’s face.

It’s hard _not_ to, considering how Makoto’s face is directly in his line of vision, and the lack of the usual distance between their bodies, Haru’s leg pressed on his.

His cheeks are still flushed, brown hair falling across his forehead, and he really looks like a child.

Green eyes blink, slow and disoriented, then filling up with…wonder?

In a hushed, almost reverent voice, Makoto says, “I …want to swim in Haru-chan’s eyes. They’re so _pretty_ ,”

Haru stares at Makoto, who thinks, then, that it’s okay to reach up and brush his fingers over Haru’s left cheek, adding in a covert whisper, “Just like their owner.”

And with a dopey smile, Makoto’s eyes flutter shut, fingers falling from Haru’s face.

Makoto’s chest rises and falls steadily as he sleeps peacefully, incongruous with how Haru is left frozen, the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.

_I want to swim in Haru-chan’s eyes. They’re so pretty. Just like their owner._

Did he hear wrongly? No, although Makoto might be drunk, his words were still unmistakable.

Were his eyes _pretty_? No, Haru doesn’t think so. Was _he pretty_? No, he’s not. He’s not a girl, why’s Makoto calling him pretty?

Does Makoto find anyone else pretty?

The idea makes something ugly unfurl in his chest.

No, Haru doesn’t think so. Makoto’s never mentioned that he thinks anyone as pretty.

Haru looks at Makoto’s sleeping form, oblivious to Haru’s overwhelmed thoughts.

_Stupid Makoto_ , Haru thinks then, _Stupid Makoto saying stupid things and making him feel so….stupid?_

How does he feel being called pretty? Being called pretty by Makoto?

Haru doesn’t know.

And also doesn’t know when he finally walks back into his room and lies on his bed.

Why’s he friends with Nagisa, again? Haru wonders. He’ll never agree to any of his ideas, ever again. He caused this.

_They’re so pretty. Just like their owner._

Haru covers his face.

It feels warm.


	2. the world you brought to life

Haru wakes up as the light streams in; he doesn’t feel tired, although it took him a long time to sleep last night.

Last night.

 _Don’t think about it._ Haru continues to fold his duvet.

He continues not thinking about it as he grills four portions of mackerel.

Still, the house remains quiet, a sign that no one has woken up, Haru notes with a frown.

Nagisa and Rei are sharing the futon, after all. They certainly look comfortable, Nagisa’s head nestled into the crook of Rei’s neck, the latter’s arm resting around the blonde.

"Nagisa. Rei. Wake up."

"Mm?" Rei stirs, cracking an eye open. "Good morning, Haruka-senpai….eh?" He flails, noticing the new human addition attached to him.

"N-Nagisa-kun?"

"Smells good….You’re so comfortable, Rei-chan…."

It’s comical how quickly Rei blushes.

"Wake up, Nagisa-kun!"

Haru leaves this task to Rei, as he approaches Makoto’s room.

Not that it’s Makoto’s room, but since no one uses it except Makoto when he sleeps over, it’s just easier to refer to it that way.

"Oi. Makoto." Haru reaches out to shake the sleeping boy.

"Hmm?" Makoto stirs, forehead wrinkling, but doesn’t open his eyes.

"Makoto." Haru shakes him harder. "Wake up."

Makoto’s eyes open blearily, and he wipes at the drool collected at the corner of his lips as he sits up. “Haru?”

"How are you feeling?" Haru doesn’t know what he expects.

"My head hurts…" Makoto rubs at his head, making his brown hair stick up further. With confused eyes, he looks at Haru like he has all the answers.

Hangover.

"Hangover?" Haru isn’t aware that he said it out loud, until Makoto echoes him. "I…drank alcohol?"

"Nagisa." Haru mutters, by a way of explanation.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"This is really delicious, Haruka-senpai!" Rei exclaims as he digs into the grilled mackerel.

"I didn’t know you could cook so well, Haru-chan!" is what Haru thinks Nagisa says, through a mouthful of food.

"Thanks." Haru nods, accepting the compliment. Mackerel is delicious.

"Haru really is a good cook,” Makoto gets that look that means he’s proud of Haru. “Although… You should really eat a wider variety of foods, to get more nutrients…” He nags, a sure sign that he’s back to normal.

"Mackerel is nutritious."

"Ha-ru,” Makoto sighs.

"…Fine. Whatever." Haru says. Anything to get Makoto to stop giving him the puppy dog look.

Makoto does, indeed, stop, and shoots Haru another smile.

Haru looks away.

"So…Why do I have a hangover?"

Nagisa immediately turns sheepish. “I might have…added a teeny bit of alcohol to our fruit punch yesterday…”

"What? Nagisa…"

"You don’t remember anything, Mako-chan?" Nagisa jumps in quickly.

"No, I only remember watching a movie…Did something happen?"

Haru doesn’t realise that he’s clenching the fork so tightly that his knuckles have turned white until he stands up. “I’m going to wash up.”

He should’ve expected this, really.

He should be relieved.

(Why isn’t he? Why is he upset, instead?)

As he walks to the sink, he hears Makoto’s voice, slightly panicky, ask “Did I do something?”

"You said some stuff about Haru-chan!"

Haru doesn’t notice the way Makoto pales at this. “What did I say?”

When Nagisa shoots Haru a deliberate, almost knowing look, Haru immediately turns back to wash his plate, feeling oddly caught out. He hasn’t even realised when he had stopped washing, body half-turned to hear their conversation.

Anyway, Makoto’s already said that he doesn’t remember anything, so what’s the point?

"You said—"

"Nagisa-kun, shouldn’t Makoto-senpai ask Haruka-senpai himself?" Rei interrupts.

"Awww…okay. But Mako-chan, I didn’t know you were such a sly dog! Remember to thank me after you talk to Haru-chan!”

Haru stops listening here, busy reconsidering Nagisa’s sanity, and the validity of their friendship.

Why the hell would he thank Nagisa?

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Bye Mako-chan! Bye Haru-chan!" Nagisa waves."Remember to invite us over soon again, okay?

 _Never in a million years._ Haru waves back along with Makoto.

"Be careful on the way back!" Makoto reminds them.

"We will, Makoto-senpai!"

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So, it’s just me and you, huh?" Makoto talks to Haru for the first time since that morning.

Haru has been dreading this.

"Yeah." He answers shortly, walking away.

"Where you are going?"

"To the bathtub." He hopes Makoto will take the hint and go home.

He’s stopped by a pair of hands gripping his shoulder.

"Haru." Makoto says determinedly, forcing Haru to look him in the eye. But Makoto’s eyes betray his feelings. "What did I say to you?"

"Doesn’t matter."

"It matters. What did I say, Haru?"

Haru knows that Makoto, despite his apprehension, won’t give this up.

"You said that your heart beats fast around me, I’m your favourite and my eyes are pretty." Haru says this as fast as he can, deciding to leave out the part where Makoto called him pretty. “I know it doesn’t mean anything.” Haru turns to walk away, not wanting to see Makoto’s look of horror.

He needs a good soak in the tub.

He’s stopped, again, by an arm grabbing his.

"What." Haru keeps his face blank.

"Haru, I …" Makoto looks upset. "I didn’t mean to let you know like this."

"Know what?" Haru doesn’t understand. Doesn’t he mean, I didn’t mean what I said?

"Know all those things I told you!"

_Wait._

"You…meant it?"

"Of course I mean it!" Makoto’s cheeks are pink.

"You were drunk…" Haru tries to convince himself that it isn’t possible.

"Did I say anything like that to Nagisa and Rei?" Makoto asks. Although he still looks a little constipated, he’s giving Haru a look that says he already knows the answer.

"…No."

Makoto gives him a smile, but it looks defeated, and the usually bright green eyes reflect sadness.

"I didn’t want to burden this on you, but I meant everything I said. I know it doesn’t mean anything to you, but I do feel better now that it’s out there. I’ll be fine, don’t feel bad or anything—"

That’s the _last_ thing Haru’s feeling.

Makoto’s babbling, but all Haru registers is "I meant everything I said", the pounding of his heart, and also, the burst of elation, liquid, surging from his heart, spreading to his toes.

He makes Makoto’s heart beat fast, too. He is Makoto’s favourite thing in the world. Makoto thinks his eyes are pretty. Makoto thinks he is pretty.

"—I hope this doesn’t affect anything, you can just take it as I didn’t say anything—"

"No."

This finally gets Makoto to look at him.

"No, I won’t take it as you didn’t say anything." Haru repeats. He watches the emotions flicker in his best friend’s expressive green eyes—surprise, hopeful, hurt, sadness, uncertainty, and finally settling on confusion.

"Makoto."

Makoto has always been able to read Haru like an open book, and Haru wills Makoto to understand, this time, for him to recognise the emotions in Haru’s eyes, the emotions that Haru himself only just figured out.

_I love you._

Makoto seems to read it, judging by the way his eyes widen, in disbelief, hope, happiness.

"Haru?" Makoto’s question comes out as soft as a whisper, like a confirmation of what he reads in Haru’s eyes.

"Makoto." Haru confirms.

Makoto blinks, and stares, and blinks, while Haru feels restless, like an itch on his skin, hoping and waiting for Makoto to do something.

But Haru has always been impatient.

He reaches up to cup Makoto’s face, and catches Makoto’s look of surprise before he’s pressing his lips to Makoto’s.

Huh, he thinks. Makoto’s lips are soft .

Makoto doesn’t move.

 _Kiss me back, you idiot_ Haru thinks as he starts to panic a little. Is he reading this wrong? Haru fits his lips a little harder with Makoto.

Makoto’s tense frame seems to soften, tilting down to accommodate Haru, and gentle hands rest on Haru’s neck, and his lips move over Haru’s softly.

Makoto kisses back.

He tastes like happiness.

(Maybe, just _maybe_ , Makoto tastes better than mackerel, too.)

When Makoto pulls back, his eyes are shining, and he looks so happy Haru feels himself start to grow embarrassed.

Stupid Makoto, Haru thinks. Why am I embarrassed?

But the wide, genuine smile that crinkles Makoto’s eyes makes it impossible for Haru not to smile back, even if it’s just a slight tilt of his lips.

"Haru-chan has the prettiest smile, too."

…

 

Stupid Makoto.

* * * * * * * * * * *

 

Haru does end up thanking Nagisa, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, i didn't edit this, it's really rushed. But i hope you guys enjoy it! please tell me what you think, i love comments:):) 
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sharingpopsicles)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the next chapter tommorow!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, i didn't proofread this.  
> Hopefully you all enjoyed it, all feedback welcome! Come find me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sharingpopsicles)


End file.
